Grey Spells
by Rohina
Summary: "Let me go!... It's been a year since that fateful day when everything good around me came crumbling down. The day my choice, my freedom were taken away from me. I didn't have a choice." Now, a year later I'm back to the place where it all began. *I do not own any of the characters*
1. Chapter 1

" _I can't be with you. I don't love you anymore."_

"_Don't do this," he said in a broken whisper._

"_Let me go!"_

* * *

><p>They said that I would always have a choice. They lied.<p>

I didn't.

It's been a year since that fateful day when everything good around me came crumbling down. The day my choice, my freedom were taken away from me. The day I was forced to leave the only man I had ever loved. All because I didn't have a choice.

Now, a year later, I'm back to doing the job I had left because I wanted a normal life.

Normal. I scoff. I don't even know what that is. My family's fame, my father's past and my famous extraordinary boyfriend… Ex-boyfriend. It can never be normal. Ever.

"Steele." I turn towards the voice. Eric Night. My friend. My partner. He like me was recruited for this profession. A profession that we never wanted to go for.

"Captain wants to see us. It's a high profile case."

"Okay." I reply and look down longingly at the three pictures. Pictures of the three most important men in my life. The one that I lost and will never get back, the one that was my saving grace and the one that was my everything. I carefully put the pictures down and close the book. I stand up and walk to the door.

On my way to the conference room where the meeting is being held Cal and Aaron join me. They both like me and Eric were recruited for this job. We were 15 when we were 'chosen.' I've known the three of them since kindergarten and been friends ever since.

We all have a past that we cannot rid ourselves of. Aaron and me. We went through the same thing so we understand each other's pain. We wanted justice. We wanted the people who wrecked havoc in our lives to get caught. To feel the pain we felt when they turned our lives in a split second. Nothing has been the same ever since.

"So what do you think this case is about?" Aaron asked. He is the level-headed one among the four of us. In a way Aaron is a lot like me, he doesn't trust anyone easily. Circumstances made him what he is today.

Life made Aaron, Cal, Eric and I the way we are today.

"Don't know. The only information that Captain is giving is that it's a high profile case." Cal replied.

Calvin Bailey. The goof ball of this group. He has the ability to make a tense situation light. Even though he gets on the last of my nerves and I think of a thousand ways to kill him I know I will never go for it. I love him too much to do that though I'm never going to admit that to him. Like. EVER.

"Man, I can just think about the amount of work we would have to do on this," Eric replied entering the room.

"Bye- Bye sleep. I will miss you" Cal let out a big sigh.

"You mean less of the sleeping equals to zero lays for you" I reply.

"Oh! You know me so well Steele. You know how I just love a good lay. You know you should try it sometime. Maybe it will wear of that bitchy attitude of yours." Cal replied with a smirk on his face.

"You get fucked for enough people Bailey" Captain said when he entered the room.

I turn to Cal and smirk at him and he rolls his eyes at the Captain.

"So boss what's the case about?"

"There has been a murder."

"We got that Captain. What's so special about it that you specifically wanted the four of us. I mean there are more people who have years on training on us" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I know that there are people who have the upper hand but they are not as quick and the best as the four of you." Captain smiled at us.

Eric, Aaron, Cal and I grin at each other. The whole department knows that we are the best at what we do. We are quick, we have stealth and the most important thing, we never miss our target.

"Marcus Jennings. He was on his way to give some important files to the CEO of the company when he was shot on the said CEO's floor."

Captain gives each of us the file on this guy. Judging by his mug-shot he is a good looking guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skinned, 5"11'. Not bad. Head of the Accounts department of his office. No family of his own. One thing that catches my eye is the area of his employment. It has been blackened and this does not happen unless the Captain does not want anyone else to know about it.

But what takes my breath away is where is office is located at.

"Why is the name of the place he works been removed? It's not like the place was that high and mighty" Cal asked.

"That has been removed because the CEO and his lawyers did not want this news to go to the media unless everything was concrete. One more thing you four have to fly out with James today and investigate."

"So where did this guy work?" Aaron questioned

"Grey Enterprises Holdings"


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly a big thank you to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorite list. Secondly, to everyone who read and reviewed. It was really encouraging to read your kind words and actually boosting me. Also a**** BIG thank you to CandieFloss who listened to all the ideas I had and encouraged me to write this story. Go check out her stories if you already haven't.**

**The next thing I want to say is that I want to keep the word limit of my chapters somewhere in the middle. I don't want them too long or too short. Also right now there is no fixed time line as to when I would be posting my chapters so please be patient with me. Feel free to give me ideas.**

**Hopefully you like this chapter and if any changes please let me know :)**

* * *

><p>Words. They can break you. They can make you. Three little words to say you love someone. Three words to make a person yours forever. Three words that can destroy everything good. Words that can change your life in a split second.<p>

Three words that are going to change my life.

Grey Enterprise Holdings.

These words have been going around in my head since Captain Cruz told us that we had to fly to Seattle to investigate. They are sending me back to the place, the family and friends I ran from without an explanation. The family and friends I have not spoken for a year.

"Steele?" Someone shakes me and brings me out of my musings.

I turn and see Eric, Cal and Aaron staring at me.

"What?"

"Where were you lost?" Aaron asked.

"I'm thinking how I'm going to go and face them. How do I just go back to those people who considered me as their family?" They look at me with understanding. They have been around to know how hard it has been for me this past year.

They were there every time I broke down. To pick me up when I was falling. They were there to bring a smile to my face whenever I felt low. They were there as my punching bags, every emotion, every insult that I threw at them because I couldn't cope.

Cal stared at me intently for a minute and asks "How you feeling?"

"Why Calvin, you going all mushy-mushy on me?" I joke to break some off the tension.

He just stared at me. "Answer the question will you." Boy, this is the most serious I have ever seen him.

I lean back in my seat and stare at the ceiling, gathering my thoughts which have been running rampant in my head. After a few minutes I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I'm feeling a myriad of emotions. I'm happy because I am getting a chance to go back, a chance to see how everyone is. I'm scared because I don't know how they are going to react once they see me. What if they are not happy to see me, no matter what the circumstances. What if I don't get a chance to explain why I did all those things. What if they hate me for what I did to _him_. But mostly I'm angry."

All of them are quiet because they don't know what to say. They have never been in this position. Thankfully, Eric speaks before I could.

"That's a lot of what-if's Ana. Yes I can't completely empathize with you because I have never been in this position but I understand what you're feeling to an extent. But why angry?" He asked softly.

"I'm angry because once again my choice has been taken away. The board made a choice without considering how it is going to affect me or anyone related to this case for that matter. I'm angry at them because they so easily made a decision that I had to leave and just as easily made a decision for me to go back.

They are putting them in danger by sending me there. I know I will not survive saying good-bye this time. I will not survive if something goes wrong and they will be caught in the midst of it." My voice grew louder and harsher with every word and sentence.

They stare at me dumb founded. Well I can't blame them since it's not every day I blow of the tangent. I look at them and wait for them to say something, anything at this point.

Cal sighs and says "Wow."

"That's it? All you can say is wow?"

"Sarcasm becomes you ."

I stare at and call him "Cal." He looks at me with the 'now-what' expression.

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

><p>We reach Seattle in the morning. After collecting our baggage and go out to the parking lot to retrieve the car that Captain arranged for us. Aaron presses on the key-fob and we just stand and gape at the car that beeps.<p>

In front of us in all its glory is a black DB9. _Wow!_

"Holy shit!"

"Swe-et."

"Heaven."

Yeah, well this car is a beauty. "Enjoy! Compliments from the Captain."

* * *

><p>On the way to GEH I get re-acquainted with the place I once called home. Stopping at a light I look out the window and see my old apartment. The memories that I tried to suppress came back like a flood. Faces. Laughter. Smiles.<p>

"_I'd like to help." His expression is sincere._

"_You can chop the vegetables."_

"_I don't cook," he says, regarding the knife I hand him with suspicion._

"_I imagine you don't need to." I place a chopping board and some red peppers in front of him. He stares down at them in confusion._

"_You've never chopped a vegetable?"_

"_No."_

_I smirk at him._

"_Are you smirking at me?"_

"_It appears this is something that I can do and you can't. Let's face it, Christian, I think this is a first. Here, I'll show you."_

_I brush up against him and he steps back. My inner goddess sits up and takes notice._

"_Like this." I slice the red pepper, careful to remove the seeds._

"_Looks simple enough."_

"_You shouldn't have any trouble with it," I mutter ironically._

I let myself just feel for once. No holding back. I was happy with _him. _We got back only to be ripped away from each other once again because of my past. I wish I could rewind time to when everything was good. Perfect.

* * *

><p>I get out of the car and look up at the tall glass building in front of me. Intimidating, cold, strong, just like the creator of this company. The four of us go inside and are met with the receptionist. She takes one look at us and tells us to go straight to the elevators.<p>

"Guess Captain came and informed them about us coming" Aaron remarked.

We get in the elevator and I press the button to take us on the 28th floor. My heart beats wildly in my chest as we get closer to the floor. My palms are sweaty and my hands are shaking. I'm scared and the funny part is I don't do scared. I can't risk being scared.

The elevator doors open and I look to be met with a pair of emerald eyes.

Katherine Kavanaugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, but like I said I don't have a definite time as to when I will update. This story will require research and by research I mean watching NCIS, Castle, Criminal Minds etc.**

**I now have a beta for this story, Don't trust your eyes, she's absolutely amazing and helpful. Go check out her story, 'Singing Your Shades', if you haven't already. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate P.O.V.<strong>

Everything's a mess.

All of us are worried. We don't know whether the bullet was for Christian or just a warning for what's to come. How did that person get in with the gun without any of the sensors going off? Grace and Mia are in a shock, Carrick is in his lawyer mode. Elliot is with Christian and Lucy.

I hear a gasp from Grace beside me and I look up only to be met with the blue eyes of a man who couldn't be over forty.

"Charlie." I look towards Grace and I'm surprised to see a smile on her face.

"Hello Gracie," the man, Charlie, replies back lovingly and hugs her. Okay, now I'm confused. Who is this guy barging in and hugging her?

"Charlie? Is that you?" I hear Carrick's astonished voice.

"Grey." Charlie replied back with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Carrick is still in a state of shock.

"I'm the one leading this case with my team." He shakes his head at Carrick's antics. "You gonna stare all day?"

At that, Carrick bursts out laughing. He walks over to Charlie and gives him a manly hug.

"Oh man! It's so good to see you, Cruz. It's been so long." Now everybody is staring at Carrick, except Grace who, quite frankly, is still grinning like a loon. We have never heard him speak like that.

He finally turns to all of us and officially introduces Charlie to us. Apparently, these guys have been friends since school, but they lost contact with him and their other friends when they moved to Seattle, except for my parents, being the only ones with whom they maintained contact. How the fuck did I not know about this?!

While everybody is getting to know Charlie, I hear the elevator ding at its arrival. I look up only to be met by another set of blue eyes. This time they are deeper, azure. Eyes that belong to none other than my best friend.

Anastasia Steele.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana P.O.V.<strong>

My breath is stuck in my throat. Those green eyes show so much emotion that I can hardly move from my place. Surprise, happiness, sadness, betrayal, love, but there's not a single trace of anger. Why isn't she angry? Does she not hate me for what I did? Does she not hate me for the way I left her and everyone else? Without a letter, an explanation, a goodbye. Nothing.

"Ana…" I hear her gasp. Suddenly, there are eleven pairs of eyes that bore in my head. Every single one of them showing the same emotion as Kate's, but still no anger.

All of them are here. The Kavanaugh's, the Grey's and a girl that I have never seen.

Suddenly, there are three sets of hands that hold on to me and I turn my head to see Cal, Eric and Aaron staring at me. I know what they are doing. They are giving me strength, telling me to pull it together and face them head on. I take a deep breath and turn to a different Ana than they know.

I turn into Detective Steele. One of the most respected and invincible detectives out there. The Ana Steele that shows no weakness; who is not scared of anything.

I turn around and walk up to Captain Cruz with the boys trailing behind me.

"Everybody! Meet Eric, Calvin, Aaron and Ana. This is the team that will be handling this case. I wouldn't give you anything less than the best and these guys are the best out there in this field." Captain Cruz boasts.

Everybody's watching me, especially the hypnotizing grey eyes that are burning a hole in my head.

Christian.

I look up and met his eyes. Eyes that brim with betrayal, sadness, confusion… Questions. Questions that I can't answer.

Yet.

It's still dangerous.

I'm brought out of my stupor when Captain speaks to the four of us.

"I want the four of you to look around every nook and corner. Turn this place upside down if you have to. Question every single person that has been on this floor …" He suddenly turns to look at me and questions: "What?"

"You do realize we've been doing this for a very long time, right?" I smirk as I respond.

He looks at us and shakes his head with a small smile on his face,. "Go ahead." He turns again towards Grace and Carrick and starts to question them and so do Eric, Aaron and Cal.

I stop for a minute to look around me; I can't believe that it's been a year since I stepped in this area when I came to interview The Christian Grey for the student newspaper on behalf of Kate. It's funny how time changes.

One word. One situation. One random thing can set a domino effect that changes your life in a split second.

You might be the happiest in your life at one moment and the most miserable the next one.

Just as I reach the marked area where the victim's body is, I hear a voice that I haven't heard for a while now.

I look up and I am met with violet grey eyes that smile at me.

Tyler Gage.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>

**P.S. How awesome it is that I have three of my absolute favorite authors following my story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana P.O.V**

I feel a smile spreading across my face. It has been so long since I saw Tyler. He is one of the few people that I could smile with freely.

I shake my head at that thought. I don't need to think of that time. With Tyler and the rest of the boys, I found my light at the end of the tunnel in the past year. He has that aura that just pulls you to him. He's always manages to find something to look forward even in an ominous situation.

And I don't doubt that he will be able to find one in this situation as well.

Captain Cruz walks up to introduce him to everyone.

"This is Tyler Cage. He is one of those rare people who would rather hang out with dead bodies than go out with a beautiful girl."

Tyler shakes his hand with Carrick, Christian and Elliot and acknowledges all the women in the room. This boy is a true southern, never forgets his manners.

He then turns to me and raises one eyebrow, "starting without me?"

I mimic his action "wouldn't dream of it."

Maybe it was in the tone I spoke but Christian and Kate's eyes flash up to me. Christian looks at us with barely concealed anger and Kate looks at us curiously.

While Tyler studies the body of Marcus Jennings, I enter Christian's office and once again I'm hit with memories from the time I first met him.

* * *

><p><em>I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet, and falling head first into the office.<em>

_Double crap – me and my two left feet! I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Grey's office, and gentle hands are around me helping me to stand. I am so embarrassed, damn my clumsiness. I have to steel myself to glance up. Holy cow – he's so young._

"_Miss Kavanagh." He extends a long-fingered hand to me once I'm upright. "I'm Christian Grey. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?"_

_So young – and attractive, very attractive. He's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me shrewdly. It takes a moment for me to find my voice._

"_Um. Actually–" I mutter. If this guy is over thirty then I'm a monkey's uncle. In a daze, I place my hand in his and we shake. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me. I withdraw my hand hastily, embarrassed. Must be static. I blink rapidly, my eyelids matching my heart rate._

"_Miss Kavanagh is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Grey."_

"_And you are?" His voice is warm, possibly amused, but it's difficult to tell from his impassive expression. He looks mildly interested, but above all, polite._

"_Anastasia Steele._

* * *

><p>I enter his office and turn to look at the painting that was there the first time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, there's a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around. It matches the coffee table by the couch. Everything else is white – ceiling, floors, and walls except, on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of small paintings hang, thirty-six of them arranged in a square. They are exquisite – a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs. Displayed together, they are breathtaking.<em>

"_A local artist. Trouton," says Grey when he catches my gaze._

"_They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I murmur, distracted both by him and the paintings. He cocks his head to one side and regards me intently._

"_I couldn't agree more, Miss Steele," he replies, his voice soft and for some inexpli cable reason I find myself blushing._

* * *

><p>I shake my head to rid myself of these memories. I cannot get sucked in the past. I'm here to do a job and that is to solve this case, not reminisce my past with Christian.<p>

I scrounge around the humongous office for evidence. I'm about to walk out of the office, when I hear someone clearing their throat.

I turn and come face to face with Kate. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Hi Steele"

"Hi Kavanaugh. Um, how are you?"

"I'm good. Could have been better if my best friend would have to told me she was planning on leaving without saying goodbye."

I look up at the ceiling to stop the tears that are threatening to fall, "I'm sorry Kate. I'm so so sorry for doing that to you and everyone else but it was something that had to be done."

I can see her getting angry at my words. "So, what you're trying to say is, that you leaving without a letter, a goodbye, a single trace was something that _had to be done._ Why, Ana? What was so important that you had to do that to me. To _him. _To everyone of us."

I can feel my throat tightening with the tears I'm holding back. I walk towards her and pull her into a bone crushing hug. She puts her arms around me and starts to cry silently on my shoulder.

"I know Kate. I know what I did was cruel, everyone of you deserves an explanation but I can't give it to you. Not yet."

I hear her muffled question "Why?"

I pull back to look into her eyes, "because it's not the right time. If I say or reveal anything I would be putting you under scrutiny of people you don't want to get involved. I'm doing this to keep you and everyone else safe."

She nods her head even when I can see her holding back questions.

"I gotta go back to my job. Got some bad people to catch."

She snorts at that. "Go kick some ass."

* * *

><p>"Judging by the blood spatter, I would say that our shooter was at a far distance" Tyler states.<p>

"How far?"

"I can tell that once they have taken the body back to the lab."

Profiling Marcus Jennings body head to toe I ask Tyler to help me turn the body around to further inspect him. I start unbuttoning Jennings shirt to get a more clear view of the gunshot wound on his chest and at _exactly_ that moment, Cal must have turned around because he literally shouts from the other end of the office which makes everyone turn to me.

"Undressing the dead guy Steele?! I mean, what's wrong with us who are alive? We are far better looking and _edible_, you know."

I look up from the body and slowly turn, you know how they show a particular moment in extreme slow motion, exactly that way and look at Cal to see that asshole smirking at me.

Cal Bailey. Now this guy is a killer, literally and figuratively. I have seen girls go off their rocker just by seeing him smile or smirking at their direction. And his dimples don't exactly help… DIMPLES!

But I'm no less. Being in this field has made me have a poker face like no other and the cherry on top, I don't have a tell. Deadly.

Right now, I'm blushing but you couldn't even tell.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've told you time and again that I am ready to help you release all that sexual tension but refuse to take that offer. No strings attached. It's not like you have to with a stranger."

I hear Tyler and Erik snicker behind me, Captain being used to our antics just shakes his head at us and Aaron gives Cal an amused look.

Not.

If looks could kill Calvin Bailey would be ten feet under for that statement.

Just to play with him I go along ask him, "Just _one night. _No strings attached guaranteed? I don't want things to get awkward between us."

Cal's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I say nonchalantly. "Tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

"My room. An hour after we get off of work, dress sexy."

"Okay" I smile brightly at him.

"Cool" and he goes back to talking with an impassive Welch and a blushing Barney.

I look away from him to see everyone gawking at me.

"What?!"

"You're not gonna sleep with him!" Aaron exclaims.

I just give him an innocent smile and go back to study that body, acting like the conversation never happened.

"Steele" Erik whispers in a warning tone.

I look up to him with an exasperated look, "trust me, okay?"

"Okay." He stands up to go and talk to Carrick and Elliot.

Tyler looks behind and smirks at something

"Now what?"

"Lover boy is throwing daggers at you."

I stop myself from turning around and looking at him. It hard… so hard not to look at him the way I used to. I missed him. Laughing with him, smiling with him, crying with him. I just miss being with him.

"I know. I literally feel him burning holes in my head."

Just then Aaron comes up to us, "hey, so I've reviewed the security tapes and every security measure that is in this building and there's nothing. There was no one on this floor with a gun and nobody entered the building with a gun. And before you ask, I've checked each and every frame but to be on the safe side I have sent those tapes to the lab to be reviewed again."

I shake my head at him to let him know that I've heard everything he has said. As I look around the office for anything suspicious, my eyes suddenly land on the glass walls and I have the classic 'light bulb' moment.

One would think that after all these years investigating murders I would go for the most obvious options, but sadly even I look over them.

At that moment I call out to Christian which brings down the noise in the floor.

"Mr. Grey?"

Actually scratch that, everybody has stopped talking and now are looking back and forth between us. If this wasn't serious I would be laughing my ass off on the looks they are giving us.

He turns to look at me with the face that I'm familiar with, his infamous impassive face. Sorry buddy, but I can still read you like a book.

"Yes, Miss Steele?"

"Detective. Its Detective Steele." I correct him.

"What can I help you with _Detective _Steele?"

I smirk inside waiting to see how he reacts to my next question.

"What type of glass have you used for the walls?"

"Uhh."

I hear Tyler quietly snicker behind me and I really wished I could join him. The look that Christian is giving me is so comical; eyes wide, mouth opened like a fish.

Yeah, that totally threw him off.

"Tempered?"

Wow. So I've actually rendered Christian Grey speechless and I haven't even said anything monumental.

"I need you to be sure with your answer Mr. Grey, I can't go further in this case if you are not sure about anything in this office. Including the glass walls."

Oh yeah, that totally brought him out of his funk. I see him turn into the Master of the Universe and glare at me.

I feel myself getting defensive, my eyes hardening returning his glare at him times ten. Sorry to tell you mister, but I don't bow down to anyone. Not even THE Christian Grey.

"If you give me a moment I will get back with the answer," he replies haughtily.

"Thank you for your cooperation," I say in my most sickly sweet voice.

"Can you keep that attitude in check for this case, please?" I turn to my side to look at Captain.

"There is no _attitude._ You and me both know that I don't do or take anything half-heartedly, especially when it involves a dead person. I want facts and want them right. There is no room for _ifs, what-ifs or buts. _You know it, I know it, everybody in this room knows it.

"Just because this case involves the Grey's I'm not going to change how I study my case. I have never bent for anybody and I'm not going to start now. I don't care if they don't like the way I talk to them. They don't have to. My priority is my case and that dead man's family."

I can start feel myself losing control on my temper. Belatedly I realize that everyone has heard me and you know what's the best part?

I. Don't. Care.

The Grey's are shocked at my outburst.

Hell, I'm shocked at my outburst.

Captain grabs me by my shoulders and walks with me towards the lift. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Taking a deep breath I reply, "Nothing"

"It's not nothing Anastasia, you just don't go off the tangent like that."

He means business, he full-named me.

Captain Cruz was one of the many people who started with my father in the Marines and he knows me as well as my family.

"It is about them, isn't it? Ana it was not your fault that you were told to leave." He says in a soothing tone.

I feel like I'm eight all over again. "Isn't it? My fault I mean. I left without saying goodbye or an explanation. All I left was a lousy letter saying that I couldn't handle it."

"It was necessary for you to be pulled away from them."

"Necessary hurting them even when they weren't at fault?"

Looking at me anyone could tell that I was losing control and Captain Charlie Cruz most definitely can.

"Let's talk about this later, okay? You focus on this right now."

Captain and I walk towards the Grey's. What he wants to talk about I don't know, but I need to tell them about the latest development. "Hi"

Putting my impassive face, that could probably rival Christian's, I tell them sorry for my outburst. "That was a momentarily lapse of control on my part, and I am really sorry about it"

They look worried, especially Grace.

"Are you okay sweetie? You look stressed." The best thing about Grace, she'll worry about you even when you have hurt her. She has always has that motherly concern, even for me. My own mother left me in the middle of the night when I was eight, so can understand why I have a pull to her.

Giving her a reassuring nod, I tell her I am.

"According to Stone, uh Aaron, the shooter was not in the building."

"Not in the building?" Elliot questions. This is the first time I have seen the Grey family goof ball this serious. A look that most definitely doesn't suit him.

"No. But if what my instincts are telling me is right,-"

"Which is always" Erik comes butting in.

"The shooter was outside the building."

"Outside?"

"Yup. And my guess is the roof top of the building that is on the left."

"Ana the glass is still intact." Elliot reasons.

"Yes, because this is the kind of glass that does not shatter on impact."

"But there are no cracks."

"That is because our shooter is a professional. And judging by that I can also tell that the bullet was most definitely not meant for Marcus Jennings."

"Then who was it for?" Christian voices.

I have no clue how this family is going to handle my next sentence but they need to hear it and be alert.

"You Mr. Grey. The bullet was meant for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I am really sorry for not updating but the sad part is my internet is still not fixed. Due to the erratic weather and now rain there is some problem and I really wish I could tell when my internet will be fixed. I am actually at grandmothers place and putting this up.**

**Next thing I want to address is, with me not updating and constantly writing I've had an idea for another story. It would only be 10 chapters. Its called 'Kaleidoscope Love.' In this story I would present you with Ana and Christian's relationship through the color spectrum. If you would like to read it please let me know.**

**Any mistakes made are my own. This chapter is not beta edited.**

**Please please please review, I would love to know your thoughts!**


End file.
